Villains- Dragons and Destroyers
Villains- Dragons and Destroyers Ragnorok, the Judge of Tiamat- Old as the world, this vile Wyrm has been known by many names but today she calls herself Ragnorok. The mother of many plots and players that have threatened to overwhelm the order of the world, she has toppled empires, given birth to evil demigods and murdered kings. Awake now, and wroth, she weaves her web of destruction once more and all of Nerath looks to be caught in its weft. *One of Io’s first children, she bore witness to the Pact of Gaia, which pledged that all Dragons would be the protecting angels of the natural order of the world. *Consort of Corellon during the Dawn War, lay with him and bore him a child, Xelnarius, who would become the Mage-Emperor of the Eladrin. Traded Corellon many of Io’s secrets, and in return, she and all Dragons received the gift of mastery of Arcane magic. *In the age of the Dragons and the Devils, betrayed the Dragon Empire of Arkhosia and her mate Ashardalon, an act which unraveled Arkhosia at its core and resulted in its destruction. *Ages passed, during which legends tell of Ragnorok being slain by valiant heroes, only to rise again and cause more grief to the mortal world. *Awoken by Snowbeard on the Day of Ashes; her awakening destroyed the ancient Dwarven hold of Karak Azamar. *Prompted Dagon’s invasion of Nerath and supported him from the shadows during the Bloodspear War. *Helped Shogar assume dominance over his tribe and lead his invasions into Nerath *Devoured and incinerated many of the Kings of Nerath after Shogar’s declaration of War at the Raviel Sanctum, declaring herself the Judge of Tiamat over the din of battle. *Worked with The Fool to bring Lorian, Thana and Shogar together in an alliance to bring down Nerath. *Fled into the Shadowfel with Thana after Shogar’s defeat, ordered Thana to resurrect him, advanced Thana’s army of undead on the Mortis Torre, the Tower of the Raven Queen *Attempted to supplant the Raven Queen as the goddess of death by resurrecting her son, Xelnarius, in the ruins of the Mortis Torre and stealing the Raven Queen’s divine portfolio. *Betrayed by Shogar, wounded by Haxelon and Hammer, she fled into the mortal world. None have seen her since. Shogar Bloodspear, The Judge of Gruumsh- Heir to the legendary Orcish Warlord Dagon Bloodspear, Shogar’s Invasion of Nerath nearly led to the toppling of all civilization. His hordes thrust into the heart of Nerath, only just stopped by a handful of heroes. Slain, resurrected, betrayed and beaten, Shogar has risen from the ashes time after time to continue his fight and reshape the world as he would see it. *Bore Dagon Bloodspear’s Battle Standard during the Bloodspear Wars, only a runt, he was still Dagon’s favorite. Stood by Dagon during his final moments, when Dagon passed on the mantle of the Judge of Gruumsh to him. *Fought his way to the top of the Bloodspear clan in the mountains of Cordelio. His first invasion was redirected from Cruxia into the lands of what is now Neo Turath, causing the chaos that would lead to the Neo Turath rebellion *Invited by Perdita to the Council of Kings at the Raviel Sanctum in the First Act, he killed most of the rulers of Nerath in one fell swoop *His invasion demolished most of Nerath, took the Old City, where he was forced into an alliance with Thana, the messenger of the Raven Queen, and Lorian, the Hand of Glasya. *Killed by Aais at the Battle at Zenitha’s Gate *Resurrected in the Shadowfel by Thana to lead her undead armies, much to his dissatisfaction *Pushed to the brink by Thana and Ragnarok’s mocking, he turned against them at the final battle on the Raven Queen’s tower, killed Thana, and returned to the mortal world to lead his hordes in battle once again. *Raided Cordelio during the Treaty Signing and announced his return, to the panic of Nerath’s populace. Thana, the Judge of the Raven Queen- Once a devout and passionate priestess of the Raven Queen, Thana saw the coming of the End Times in Ragnarok’s eyes and turned against humanity. Slain, then resurrected by The Fool, she used her knowledge of the undead, the greatest enemy of her goddess, to raise a mighty army to bring down Nerath. Defeated, she fled into the Shadowfel, disillusioned and lost, until finally she was destroyed. *Rode with the party from Raviel Sanctum, one of the few surviving leaders of Nerath *Turned against the party at Gerhard’s Bastion, where she was killed, then resurrected to serve the fool. Overran the Bastion with her undead forces. *Forced into an alliance by the Fool and Ragnorok in the Old City *Attempted to destroy the Avatar of Erathis at the Battle of Zenitha’s gate. Killed by Haxelon, who, overcome by his wounds, died. She rose shortly afterward and fled into the Shadowfel *Resurrected Shogar and used him to lead her forces to take the Raven Queen’s tower, believing that if she spoke to her goddess, she could convince her of the coming of the Death of the World. *Tried to rebuild the Raven Queen’s destroyed tower and assume the Raven Queen’s divine mantle. Unable to contain the divine power over death, she caused the balance of death to tip and undead began to rise and ravage the world, a time known as the Days of Screams. *Stole the Skull of Xelnarius from the Dreaming Tree to attempt to resurrect him, but was defeated by the party and slain by Shogar before she could do so. *Restored to true life as a result of Shogar stabbing her with a branch of the Tree of Life, she now resides in the Shadowfel, to what end, none yet know, save perhaps Minister Black. Lorian, the Knight of the Nine Hells (Deceased)- One of Cheiron’s brothers found by Brother Tyriel in the ruins of Neo Turath, Lorian was a loyal servant of the Church of Pelor in life, until he was killed by Cheiron during the Neo Turath uprising. Glasya, Lady of the Sixth Hell, saw fit to resurrect him and use him as her right hand during Shogar’s Invasion. Lorian located the lost Vault of Pacts and commanded the armies of Glasya in the mortal realm. *Harried Nerath during Shogar’s invasion with Infernal Armies, bent upon destroying Neo Turath and Cheiron *Forced into an alliance with Thana and Shogar in the ruins of the Old City by Ragnorok and The Fool *Killed again by Cheiron during the Battle of Zenitha’s Gate, his soul consumed by Levistus’ Iron Claw Kas, The First Vampire- Once the god Vecna’s chief lieutenant, Kas betrayed his master as the moment of Vecna’s apotheosis, resulting in Vecna’s loss of a hand and an eye. A constant thorn in Vecna’s side, Kas rides the darkness of the Shadowfel, thwarting his old master and commanding legions of undead. Kas sided with Ragnorok and Thana during the Days of Screams, seeing purpose in bringing Thana to power to destroy Vecna, their mutual enemy. *Embraced Thana upon her death, bestowing to her the kiss of Vampirism. *Served as Ragnorok’s lieutenant in the Shadowfel *Fled the Raven Queen’s tower after the rebirth of the Tree of Death there. Has not been spotted since. Xelnarius, Son of Correllon, Emperor of the Druuchi Dominion- The outcast son of the God of Magic and Ragnorok, Xelnarius has plagued the world through many ages. The Sundering of the Eladrin, the horrors of the Age of Dominion were all his doing. Resurrected in wake of recent events by the Archlich Jerhoven, Xelnarius is now free to bring the world to its knees once again. *Led one-third of the Eladrin in a War against the Cendriane Empire in the Age of the Sundering. Defeated, he fled to the Shadowfel with his people, who would become the Drow. As a parting gift, he destroyed the Eladrin hold of Tor Drannor with the mightiest spell ever unleashed upon the world, the apocalyptic Bibet Maelstrom. *Invaded the world again in the Age of the Dominion, cowing all the people of the mortal world. Slain in Selma Dragonheart’s rebellion, his bones scattered across the planes. *Recently resurrected by Jerhoven, in place of an octet of Drow Priestesses who would have put binds on his power to control and use him. Instead, Jerhoven allowed him to rise free and unhindered, with no one to check his terrible power.